Roxas' Welcome Back PartyGone Wrong
by RoxasGirl
Summary: When Sora dies in a tragic accident, Roxas is sent to be in the Organization again. They hold a party in his honor and it does not end well for a few members. Told from Marluxia's POV. Contains yaoi, drinking, drugging, and rape. Not MarluxiaxRoxas


**Party Gone Wrong**

_**Oh, gawd. This didn't turn out as planned, once again. Whenever I write a story to show I friend, they get weird/maybe graphic/wtf-like… yeah. Anyways, a one shot, contains yaoi, drinking, drugging, suggests rape many times, language. If you don't like, you might want to leave… also a one-shot.**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (yet), just their twisted actions. Enjoy**

(Marluxia's POV)

"Welcome back, Keyblade's chosen."

Roxas looks up none too thrilled to see any of us in the organization, apparently. He signs heavily. "Jesus Christ Marluxia, I do have a damned name."

Everyone at the small blonde's welcome back party laughs. Xigbar puts the kid into a head lock and ruffles a gloved hand through Roxas' spikes. "We know you do, Kiddo! But pet names are funner!"

Roxas rips himself away from Xiggy in frustration and nearly runs into me. "Watch it please, Roxy-boo." I grin, knowing he hates Axel's pet name for him.

"Fuck you, pink fag." The young blonde growls

"Oh? Implying you'd like to?" I ask, putting on my best rapist smile. His eyes go wide and he scurries back to his boyfriend and girlfriend, Axel and Xion. I giggle to myself, Roxas is in no danger from me, and I'm not a pedophile. And he's already doubly taken.

Now that the boy has been welcomed and harassed a bit, Superior tells our personal drink mixer, Xalden to break out the hard stuff. I, personally, am not much of a drinker unless I make it myself, because most of the people here would put something in your drink without a second thought. At least Larxene hasn't been successful with her poisonings since with Vexen. Everyone is more careful now.

I turn back to the party and not much is out of the ordinary. At least, not out of the ordinary for an organization thirteen party…

Xemnas and Saix in the corner making googley eyes at each other, and who know what else. They don't call superior Mansex for nothing. Those two together is something I do not what to see.

On the other side of the room Luxord set up a poker game with Lexaus, Xigbar and Axel. I could join them, but then I'd be broke by the end of the hour. Lexaus has a damned good poker face.

Larxene, that sadistic witch, is walking around trying to look innocent. She gets an evil grin on her face as she slips a couple of tablets into Xion and Roxas' drinks. They're completely oblivious to the possibility of being poisoned, too busy with their grope and make-out session behind the couch where Axel can't see them. I take a better look at them and-Shit, things could get interesting if Axel sees_** that.**_

Of the couch Zexion is sitting and sipping his own personal bottle of rum, looking slightly interested in his Lexicon. His boyfriend, Demyx, grabs the rum from the shocked emo's hand and chugs it, grinning manically. This leads to a wild chase around the room, Zexion screaming at the blonde. I plug my ears and watch them in amusement. Finally the bluenette tackles the hyper blonde and starts kissing him.

I shake my head. There is also a reason why they shorten 'Organization XIII' to 'Orgy XIII' sometimes…

I walk over to talk to the equally bored bartender to chat and maybe get a drink.

"Hey Xalden, could you get me something strong? And something that's still sealed, please?"

"Sure thing." He says with an evil look in his eyes. He rummages around under the counter for a minute before pulling out a small, pink, can-sized bottle and handing it to me. "This is some very powerful stuff. Called 'Rose on Fire'. It's sweet, but burns if you drink it too quickly. Enjoy."

I turn over the bottle in question before uncapping it and releasing a small cloud of pink mist. I can smell the strong, sweet scent of rose. Now, this is my kind of drink. I take a hesitant sip, wary of the burning. My face transforms into a goofy grin.

"Thank ya a billion, Xalddy!" I say, almost skipping back to my corner. I sit back and watch the room again. Oh great, Xemnas and Saix started making out. I am _not _looking over there again.

About an hour passes and my drink is almost gone. Demyx is sitting on the couch arm singing his sitar song and somehow serenading Zexion at the same time.

The poker game, on the other hand, is starting to break up and considerable early, seeing it's only midnight. Holy carnation! Roxas and Xion are down to only their underwear at this point, and Axel has to walk past him to get to his room. Finally some entertainment.

In his drunkenness, he almost misses them, but when he does see them, his eyes light up as bright as his hair.

"Threesome!" he screams, dragging the two half-naked teens out of the room. I shake my head in pity. Neither of them will be able to sit tomorrow.

Demyx and Zexion left too sometime while I was distracted with that scene, and I predict that they won't be back all week, because the blonde got an idea of something he and the emo kid could do in Neverland. It will take literally all week for that painfully innocent blonde just to figure out how not to be uke.

Oh shit, Larxene is_ pissed_. She obviously failed in poisoning anyone tonight, seeing no one is dead on the floor. Holy, she just falcon-kicked Xiggy in the scar and knocked him out. She is yelling at every single person in this room, educating us on swear words. I don't even know what a hobknocker is…

Would she calm down al- whoa, Lexaus and Luxord just tackled her and they're dragging her away kicking and screaming… and I'm pretty sure by the look in her captors' eyes, she'll be even sorer than Xion and Roxas.  
>"Hey, Marley, want to come with me tonight?" a drunk Xalden asks.<p>

No way, not again, last time did _not_ end well. It almost convinced me to be straight. I chuckle at my own joke, flipping my pink hair. The black-haired man grins, uh-oh. Bad move, he took that as a yes. He grabs me and starts dragging me away. I can't even fight him. My eyes droop and my last thought is _Bastard __**did **__drug me…._

_Marluxia: Oh god, did Xalden rape me?_

_Me: Yes, yes he did_

_Marluxia:*dies*_

_Me: My work here is done*grins manically*_

_Roxas and Xion: Nuh uh! You had us raped too!_

_Roxas: And by Axel*sobs*_

_Xion:*dies too*_

_Me: Aw Roxy, don't cry. I'll have it happen again if you liked it._

_Roxas: You're fucking insane._

_Me: I know, that's why ya love meh_

_Roxas: Sure, that's why. I gotta go escape Axel now*kisses cheek*_

_Me: Aw…*faints*_

I like doing the conversations at the end, they fun! R&R review please! This is probably my last story before I go… boo-hoo… ='(


End file.
